A Little Miracle
by teamedward240
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella and Edward start a family. NOW COMPLETE! Review please
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Chapter 1: Finding Out

Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. If I did own it, I wouldn't be here would I **

BPOV

I woke up Monday morning in the arms of my gorgeous husband, Edward Cullen. Even after 2 years of marriage, his angel's face still knocks the breath out of me. I was usually ecstatic to wake up in the morning and see him there.

Not this morning.

I threw his arms around me and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I think my urgency woke him up and he immediately chased after me and held my hair back as my stomach emptied itself into the porcelain bowl.

"Bella, love, are you sick?" He asked me in his velvet voice. I could see the worry on his face.

"I'm fine, really," I told him. Actually I had been keeping things from him in the past few days. I hadn't told him I had been sick like this yesterday. I hadn't told him I was two weeks late.

"Do you want me to stay with you today?" Edward was a doctor. I was an English teacher at the local elementary school.

"No, I'll be fine," I was planning on buying a test today. I didn't want to tell Edward, he wanted a baby so bad. I didn't want to disappoint him if I wasn't really pregnant. Today was Saturday so I didn't have to work, but he only had a 3 hour shift today. Plenty of time for me to get what I needed.

After Edward had left I went to the local drug store to pick up the test. I bought three and headed back to our house. I loved our house. It was a bit too big, Edward never worried about money, but I loved it. It had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a beautiful lawn. But my favorite was the kitchen. It was a kitchen any cook would kill for.

I ran to my room and took the tests. I laid them all on the bathroom counter and waited the agonizingly long three minutes. When the timer went off I closed my eyes and walked to the sink. I slowly opened my eyes.

All three were positive.

I couldn't control the squeal of happiness that burst from my lips. I was going to be a Mommy! I was having Edward's baby! Quickly, the happiness turned to fear. What if I wasn't a good mother? What if something happened to the baby? How was I going to tell Edward?

I had it all planned out in my head. When Edward got home, he was going to go on a little scavenger hunt, which would lead him to the three pregnancy tests. I had laid out all the clues, which would lead him to me and the tests.

I could hear Edward moving around our house an hour later. I heard the bedroom door open and he peeked into the bathroom. A piece of paper had an arrow pointing to the three tests on the counter. His green eyes widened at the sight and I walked into the bathroom. He turned to look at me.

"You're pregnant," he asked. I could only nod.

Immediately I felt his strong arms around me and throwing me on the bed. He kissed me with a passion that left me gasping for breath. He lifted my shirt up and kissed my belly.

"Hi, baby," he said as he continued to kiss my stomach. I laughed because of the absurd happiness coming from the both of us.

"Oh my God, Bella, we're having a baby." He moved from my stomach to my face.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied, gazing into his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Family

Chapter 2: Telling the Family

Chapter 2: Telling the Family

Edward and I had planned a dinner party for both are families, claiming it has been too long since we all had gotten together. We had invited Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Phil and Renee, and Charlie. Renee and Phil had recently moved here to Seattle to be closer to me. Phil had gotten on the Seattle baseball team.

We would announce our big news in the middle of tonight's dinner. We were both busy in the kitchen preparing food. We were working for hours making everything perfect. Edward kept insisting that I sit down, but I didn't want to make him do that work all by himself.

When all of the guests had arrived, we all sat around the table, chatting about our lives. Rosalie was already 8 months pregnant and Alice and Jasper had gotten married a month ago. I listened to Alice tell me about her honeymoon in Europe and I paid even more attention to Rose's pregnancy stories. They were now vitally important.

When everyone was almost done with dinner, Edward stood up.

"Ok, we kind of had an ulterior motive for inviting you all here," he said. I stood up, beaming with pride. Edward looked at me and nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled. Almost immediately, they had all gotten up from the table and wrapped us in hugs. Renee and Esme were crying. Carlisle and Charlie patted Edward on the back and hugged me. Alice was already making plans for my baby shower. Rose was beaming with pride and holding Emmett's hand. And Jasper congratulated us.

After they had all chatted about our new baby and made predictions on the sex, they helped us clean up, congratulated us once again, and left.

Edward and I were lying in bed, just grateful for each other's presence.

"I think we are going to have a girl," he said. Everybody, with the exception of Emmett and Rosalie, thought we were going to have a girl.

"You think so? I don't know yet." I replied, "Do you want to know the sex at our next appointment?" I asked him.

We had our first doctor's appointment three days earlier. The doctor confirmed my pregnancy. He told me I was 8 weeks along and then did an ultrasound. Looking at our baby on that tiny screen was one of the most wonderful moments of our lives. Edward couldn't stop staring at the picture.

"I think we should, and then we could know what color to paint the nursery and what clothes to buy," he said, "Do you want to know?" he asked. I told him I did.

I fell asleep in his arms, dreaming about our baby.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I will get the next chapter up as quick as possible. It may take a while. I have a lot of homework for tomorrow. Review and it will come quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gender

Chapter 3: Boy or Girl

Chapter 3: Boy or Girl

3 months

EPOV

Today we were going to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. The baby. I couldn't believe it. My Bella was having _my baby. _I was going to be a father. I couldn't wait to find out what we were having. If it was a boy, I could teach him to play football, and if it was a girl, well, I would definitely spoil her rotten.

"Isabella Cullen," said a young nurse. The both of us stood up.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, how are you feeling today?" Our doctor asked when he walked in the room.

"I'm fine, thank you," my angel said. I still wondered how someone so beautiful and perfect could be meant for me.

The doctor lifted up her shirt, and I stared at the slight bulge forming on her stomach. It was very small, but it was there on Bella's normally flat stomach. The doctor squirted some gel on her belly and started rubbing the ultrasound wand around.

It was so amazing, getting to see our baby again. I could only stare in awe at the screen. This small baby on the screen was mine. Something Bella and I made out of love for each other. This beautiful baby on the screen was a piece of the both of us. I saw Bella was staring at the screen in the same manner I was.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked after he had checked to make sure the baby was healthy.

"Can you put it in one of those envelopes, like on TV?" Bella asked. The doctor laughed.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen, I'll do that right now," he said.

The doctor printed out some pictures for us. I had to drive Bella to work. When I pulled into the school she taught at, I couldn't help but wonder what we would do with the envelope.

"What are we going to do about the envelope?" Bella asked. I swear it was like she could read my mind.

"Leave it in my car, then we will open it tonight at dinner, I promise I won't peak, you'll know if I did," I told her. The envelope was sealed, so she would know if I opened it.

"Okay, dinner then, I love you," she said as she kissed me quickly and got out of the car.

"Love you too, see you tonight," I replied and sped of to work, eyeing the envelope on the passenger seat anxiously.

We were both sitting at our dinner table, food in our plates but not eating it. We were both staring at the small envelope that had yet to be opened.

"You open it," Bella squeaked.

I slowly picked up the envelope and then hesitated. This piece of paper would determine our future. I ripped the envelope open and stared in shock.

"What? Tell me," Bella said. I turned the paper around to show her.

She screamed in joy and delight at the pink sticker.

**I'm sorry to any of you who thought they'd have a boy. I can just imagine them with a girl. Next chapter will be the birth of Rose's baby. Review and it will come sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Baby

Chapter 4: New Baby

Chapter 4: New Baby

**Of course, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This chapter takes place the night after they find out they're having a girl. Sorry it has taken me so long, I have been busy all week. I will try to get 2 more chapters this weekend. And thank you for all the positive reviews. :)**

3 Months

It was eleven at night. Edward has his arms wrapped around me, his palm on my stomach. I couldn't believe it. We were having a daughter! A baby girl! I knew Edward would spoil her rotten. She would be the most beautiful baby in the world.

"A daughter," Edward said. He must have been thinking the same thing as me.

"I know" There was nothing in the world that could compare to the blissfulness of this moment. I loved Edward with all of my being and now I was having his child, his daughter.

"What will we name her?" he asked me.

"I think we should name her after your sisters" I replied.

"Alice and Rosalie?" he asked. That was perfect.

"Wait, say that again." He did.

"That's perfect, the perfect name." I squealed.

"Will you please tell me what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Her name! Allison Rose, do you like it?" I asked him, my voice not bothering to contain my excitement.

"I love that name, I absolutely love it." He had a huge grin on his face.

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you, Bella"

We lay there for a little while longer, before his cell phone interrupted the peaceful silence.

"Oh, do you need us to come?" Edward said into his phone. "OK, we will be there first thing in the morning. Good Luck."

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"It was Emmett, Rosalie is in labor. They want us to come to the hospital in the morning.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Edward and I were driving to the hospital the next morning. My nephew had been born about and hour ago. I couldn't wait to see him.

We pulled into the parking lot and quickly found Rose's room. We knocked and we heard Emmett's voice telling us to come in. Rosalie was holding a little blue bundle in her arms, with Emmett gazing lovingly at the bundle.

We walked over and Rosalie looked up at us. You could see that her hair was wet with sweat. Normally, she would be throwing a fit, but today it was like it didn't even matter.

"Edward, Bella, I would like you to meet your nephew, Steven Davis Cullen" **(A/N I couldn't think of a name, so I used one of those random name generators)**

Rosalie held Steven out to me, and I gently took him into my arms. He was beautiful. He had a very small amount of dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His jaw and lips were Emmett's, but you could tell he had Rose's nose and eyes.

"He's beautiful," Edward and I said at the same time.

"Oh Bella, just wait till your baby comes. I have never been this happy in my entire life." Rosalie told me.

I handed Steven back to her and smiled.

"Yeah, we found out the sex this morning," I said. Emmett and Rose's eyes brightened with curiosity.

"We're having a girl" Edward said cheerfully. Rosalie squealed and Emmett patted Edward's back.

"That's great you guys, did you pick a name?" Emmett asked. The curiosity is back.

"Yes we did, actually, Allison Rose" I didn't think it was possible for Rosalie's eyes to get any bigger.

"Oh, thank you, you two," Rose was crying now. Emmett patted her shoulder and Steven made a little noise.

"You're welcome, we both have to get to work, and he's so beautiful guys, congrats" I kissed both of their cheeks, and then my nephew's forehead. Edward and I left the room.

As we were walking through the hallway, Edward grabbed me around the waist, and kissed my forehead.

"Can you believe that will be us in a few months?" he asked, his green eyes glittering.

"I know, and everyone will be coming to see our new baby" I smiled at him.

We passed Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper on the way out. We told them the news about our baby girl, and her name. Alice gave us the tightest hug, I didn't even think it was possible for someone her size.

Life couldn't get anymore perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise

**OK, sorry it took so long. I know I said I would update over the weekend but I had no time. SM owns Twilight. Enjoy.**

5 Months

I was sitting at the kitchen table. One hand was eating breakfast; the other was rubbing my bulging stomach. I loved the feeling of it, knowing that right underneath my skin, my daughter was growing. My _daughter_! The doctor said she was supposed to start kicking soon. **(A/N I don't know if that's when babies really start kicking, so just bear with me)**

Edward pulled out his chair and drank his coffee and had his eyes fixed on the news, just like every morning. I stared at his face. How was it possible that someone so beautiful could be real? He turned and met my gaze, then smiled his crooked grin. He made my heart skip a beat, that gorgeous husband of mine.

"What are you going to be doing today, love?"

"Alice is coming over in about an hour; you know she will probably bring at least 30 of those baby magazines." I told him with a laugh.

"That's Alice, I have to leave now." We both stood up, and he gave me a long kiss. Then bent over and pressed his lips to my belly.

"Bye, baby" he said in a voice so full of love and adoration that I could feel tears coming to my eyes. He noticed them and kissed them away.

"Damn hormones" I said.

He laughed at that, kissed me again and left. The minute the front door closed, I had this weird feeling that something big was about to happen. But I shook it off. It was probably just me being paranoid.

Alice arrived soon after. I was wrong. She had 40 baby magazines. She spread them out all through the living room. We would occasionally "aww" at the cute babies and fold the edges of the page when we saw cute girl clothes. I inwardly winced when I read an article about how hard it is to get your pre-baby body back. But it was worth it. The love I already had for my daughter was like nothing I'd ever felt before. My reverie was interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Hello"

"Is this Mrs. Cullen?" The voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"This is she." I said, somewhat nervous.

"This is Dr. Gerandy, from Seattle Memorial Hospital, I'm so sorry to tell you this. Your husband has been in a terrible car accident. We need you to come to the hospital right away. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, is he alright" I could hear the hysteria in my own voice.

"He is alive. I'll explain more when you get to the hospital, I'm so sorry, Bella"

I hung up the phone slowly and put a hand over my racing heart.

NO! This couldn't be happening. My Edward was hurt. What if he died? I couldn't raise our baby by myself! I couldn't live without Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I need to get to the hospital, Edward is hurt" I started to sob and Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital," she said. Her voice was full of fear.

I sobbed the entire drive to the hospital. I don't think I had ever felt pain like this in my life. I knew I needed to calm down. The stress probably wasn't good for the baby. But that was easier said then done.

When we finally arrived, I ran into the hospital as fast as I could. I was surprised I didn't trip, but that didn't even matter right now. Edward was all that mattered. I went to the receptionist's desk, and asked what room Edward was in.

"Mrs. Cullen" It was the voice of Dr. Gerandy. That's why it sounded familiar. He was a close friend of Edward's.

"Is Edward okay?" I asked quickly. I didn't have time for comfort or small talk. Edward was all that mattered.

"When the other car hit him, he only broke his wrist. But he banged his head pretty hard. He is currently in a coma."

I was sobbing again.

"Bella, listen to me. Edward is strong, he'll pull through this." He told me, in his most reassuring voice. Alice was rubbing my back.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, right this way"

He led me to Edward's room. I opened the door and there he lay, still as a stone. His face was covered in scratches and his left wrist was in a cast. But it was the big square of gauze on his temple that caught my attention.

"Oh, Edward" I sobbed as I fell into a chair at his side.

"Bella, we don't know if he will wake up. It is unlikely he ever will if he doesn't wake up the next 48 hours. I'm so sorry" He gripped my shoulder, and then left the room.

"Edward, please wake up. I need you. Our baby needs you. I can't do this by myself. Please, Edward, don't leave us." I laid my head on his bed and sobbed.

­­­­­­

6 Hours Later

I continued to sit by Edward's side. Members of our family gradually came and went. Esme stayed longest and rubbed my back while I continued to cry.

Now I was alone.

Everyone told me I needed to go home and rest. But I couldn't hear them. I didn't have the motivation to open my mouth. As every second passed, Edward came closer to never waking up. What if he did wake up and nobody was here with him.

I sat on the edge of his bed and laid his unbroken hand on my belly, and held it there.

Two things seemed to happen simultaneously.

­­First, Edward's eyes gradually started to open. Probably a reaction to what else happened.

Our baby kicked.

It was the most wonderful feeling. This small movement made me love my child even more.

Edward's eyes were on me. Then they moved to the hand over my belly, and he smiled.

"Oh, Edward, I was so afraid. Don't ever scare me like that again." I sobbed into his chest. His hand massaged my back in a soothing way.

"Shh, love, I'm okay. I love you, so much"

"Yes, but did you feel that?" I asked him. He smiled very widely; I knew it was causing him pain. It looked like he didn't even notice. He placed his hand on my stomach, and the baby gave another kick.

I was so happy. I had my family back.

**OK, I hope you liked. Some predicted something bad would happen. I was impressed. This was planned since the beginning. Please, please, please review. **

**P.S. My question to you is… After Bella has the baby, should I make a sequel (which will show them in the first year of her life? Or, include it in this story? I don't think there are enough stories where they have a baby that show the afterward. Please, I need to know!**


	6. Chapter 6:Party

Chapter 6: Party

Chapter 6: Party

6 Months

Today was the kind of days I hated above all else.

Party days!

Alice of course had planned me this huge, over-the-top, and expensive baby shower. She had invited both Edward's family and mine. All my friends, including my friends from work. Could this get any worse?

Of course I wanted to see my family and friends. But all the attention! I hated attention and everyone knew that. It was bad enough random strangers would come up to me and touch my stomach. Now I was going to be shuffled around from person to person, and every one of them would be touching my stomach. Allison had been kicking a lot lately, and I knew everyone would want to feel.

Not only that, but the outfit Alice picked out was something I would never wear. I mean, it was just so… maternity. It was pink and covered in ruffles.

I had finished getting ready and went to look at myself in the mirror. I kept trying to flatten out all the stupid ruffles. I turned on my side and rubbed my grossly enlarged belly. I lifted my shirt. I then wondered how Edward could still love me when I was all fat and hormonal. My ankles were swollen and I was always crying. I rubbed my stomach again.

"I think you look beautiful" I heard a velvet voice from the doorway. I could feel my face heating up.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a minute or two. Or five" I groaned.

He walked to me, and then turned me to the mirror. He wound his hands around my waist and touched my stomach. I decided to voice my question from earlier.

"How can you still love me when I look like this?"

"Silly Bella, will you ever see yourself clearly? You are the most gorgeous thing on the face of the Earth. And I didn't think it was ever possible to love you more than I do now. You're having my baby. Our baby. I still don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as amazing as you." He smiled

I spun around to face him. He had a scar on his cheek, but that was the only reminder of the accident. It wasn't even that noticeable. He had gotten the cast taken off yesterday. I stared into his eyes for an immeasurable amount of time.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you, too. We have to go or we are going to be late." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

On the hour long drive to Carlisle and Esme's house, we talked the whole way. He told me about his patients; I told him about my students. We pulled into the long drive, and I blanched.

There were probably about 30 cars in the driveway. This was going to be a nightmare. Edward rubbed soothing circles into my hand.

The inside of the house was decorated like nobody but Alice would ever be able to accomplish. Pink streamers hung from the ceiling. There was a huge buffet of food and a cake that took up half the table. Everyone was talking, and then all eyes turned on me.

I was hugged by everyone, which took about twenty minutes. As I expected, everyone touched my stomach. I played with baby Stephen for a while until Alice announced it was time for games.

She had everyone get in a straight line and face her. We were going to play the baby food game. She gave each of us a spoon, a little plate, a piece of paper and a pen. She would put a dollop of baby food on each plate, and we would have to guess what flavor it was. We were to repeat this ten times, each time she would put a new flavor of baby food on the plate. Rose helped her because she already knew what baby food tasted like.

I had to say, baby food was probably the nastiest thing I had ever put in my mouth. It tasted so bad. After we had done each flavor, Alice was going to start giving us the answers. If we got it wrong we were supposed to go sit down. Everyone that got the answer right stayed in line. Wow, I actually ended up winning.

Then came my least favorite time: presents. Edward and I got the following:

Alice and Jasper- clothes (big surprise there)

Renee and Phil- a 100 gift card to Babies-R-Us

Charlie- A 50 gift card to Target

Our friends- altogether 350 of gift cards to various places

Emmett and Rosalie- more clothes (I would bet half these gift cards Alice and Rose went together

Carlisle and Esme- a stroller and car seat

"Thank you so much, all of you" I said. I was wrapped in more hugs.

We ate and had cake. The cake was amazing. It was strawberry and it looked extremely expensive. "Congratulations, Edward and Bella" was written in pink icing. Little teddy bears adorned the corners.

The party gradually dissipated. I thanked everyone, Alice especially. We said our goodbyes and drove home.

"You know I got the baby presents too" Edward said casually as we walked through the door.

"Oh no, not more money" I whined. He laughed.

"I am allowed to spoil my daughter, besides the first one didn't cost any money" He said with that crooked grin on his face.

He led me to his piano. He then began to play a brand new song. It was similar to the lullaby he had written me when we first met. Realization hit me. He had written this lullaby for Allison. Could he get anymore perfect?

When the song drifted to an end, I was in tears

"That was so beautiful" I choked. He smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Come on, I'll show you her other present" Edward took my hand and led me upstairs. He walked me to the door of the room that was going to be Allison's.

"Close your eyes" I obeyed him. I heard the door open and he walked me through.

He told me I could open them.

The room took my breath away. All the furniture was dark brown, the crib, the changing table, the dresser, and the rocking chair. The pads on the changing table and the rocking chair, as well as the mattress in the crib, were all a deep pink color. The room was painted, professionally I could tell. The room was painted pink and clouds spotted the walls. In the cloud closet to the crib, written in gold paint was "Allison Rose Cullen"

I placed my hand over my heart and leaned on Edward for support. He could tell I was about to faint and he led me to the rocking chair.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, oh Edward, when did you do this? This must have been so expensive. Oh, but it's so beautiful.

"I hired a painter to come do the walls. Emmett, Jasper, and I put together the furniture while he was painting. We did this the day you went maternity shopping. I had to hide the furniture in one of the spare bedrooms until the paint dried. And the next night, I moved it in here while you were sleeping."

"Our daughter couldn't have a better daddy" I said, while even more tears slid down my face.

"She couldn't have a better mommy" He replied. He kissed my stomach.

"Anything for my daughter. And anything for her mommy" He gave me a kiss


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note Sorry

**Ugh, I am so so sorry. I always told myself when I started writing I would never use one of these. I tried to update this morning, but I was having sever writer's block. I'm going on vacation for a week. In the Smokey Mountains. This equals no internet for a week. So maybe I will come up with some ideas for Bella's 7****th**** and 8****th**** month of pregnancy. I already know the 9****th**** month and Allison's birth, but I need more first. Again, I am really sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8: Visitors

Sorry

**Sorry. Okay, I am back from vacation and my short writer's block is over. I decided to just do month 7, because apparently nothing really eventful happens in month 8. I'll put month 9 up sometime this weekend. Enjoy.**

7 Months

I leaned against the kitchen counter, staring in awe at my wonderful kitchen. The kitchen had to be my favorite. I was eating right now, something I was doing a lot since I got pregnant.

"Bella, what on Earth are you eating?" Edward's voice brought me back to Earth.

"A pickle"

"Yes, I know that, but you hate pickles"

"Yes, but you like them. And apparently the baby must get that from her father. I woke up this morning, and needed to eat pickles"

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my enormous belly. I'm surprised he put up with me. Ever since he had shown me the nursery, I had been a mess. I was constantly having mood swings and I couldn't stop eating. He actually found all of that quite hilarious. Edward held me for a few minutes, until the phone rang. I waddled over to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey, Bells, how are you honey?" Charlie's voice said.

"I'm great, Dad, how about you?"

"Good, good, well I was thinking about coming to visit you today, and then guess who showed up? Jacob Black! Can you believe it?"

No, I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen Jacob for almost two years. He and I dated for a very short time, before agreeing that we just wanted to be friends. I did miss Jacob a lot, though. We both went our separate ways after high school. Edward and I had gone to the same college, of course. But Jacob went to some school in Northern California. I suddenly remembered I was on the phone with Charlie.

"Oh my gosh, you both should come over today. Edward and I aren't working. Drive over now" I insisted.

I was going to work only two more weeks before going on maternity leave. Edward had been working a lot more frequently now, so he would be able to get more days to take off when the baby came. I think this is the one day he had off for the next three weeks! Edward and Jacob didn't like each other at first. But they quickly became fast friends soon. I was sure Edward would want to see Jacob, too.

"Okay, we are on our way now"

It would take him about an hour to get here, so I started to clean up. Not that the house was messy. A dirty house annoyed me to no end! But I still had little things to do.

"Who was that?"

"My dad. He said Jacob came to visit him and they are on there way over here now to visit"

"Wow, Jacob Black, we haven't seen him in almost two years." His tone held excitement mixed with disbelief.

"I know, but he's here now"

The hour flew by. Edward helped me clean and we just talked about little things. Every once in a while, he would put his hand on my stomach to feel the baby kick. Once, he kissed my stomach, which caused me to tear up. I was so emotional for no reason at all. Plus, whenever someone told me how big I was getting, I would just start to sob. Edward knew that, and usually warned anyone I came in contact with beforehand about my emotional trigger.

The doorbell rang. Edward hurried to the door to get it and I followed behind him. There he was. Jacob Black.

Jacob didn't look much different. He looked like he had grown an inch or two. His hair was still the same. It looked like nothing had changed.

"Edward, how are you man?" Jacob said enthusiastically.

"I'm great, Jake, how's California?"

"Great I love it," And then his eyes rested on me, "Look at you, Bells, you're huge!" He exclaimed.

My eyes grew wide, as did Edward's and Charlie's. I knew Charlie was experiencing déjà vu. He had sad the same thing to me two weeks ago. It took Edward fifteen minutes to calm me down. I sob ripped through my mouth as the hot tears began to fall down my cheeks. Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me. Jacob looked absolutely terrified.

"Shh, love. He didn't mean it like that. You are the most beautiful person in the world," He said as he rubbed my back soothingly. I just continued to cry. Over my sobs, I could hear Charlie explaining my sudden outburst to Jacob.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Whenever someone tells her that, she starts to cry. That's her hot button."

"Thanks for the info," Jacob replied sarcastically. I ignored them both. I focused on Edward.

"You really think that," I sniffled.

"Of course"

"Thanks. You are the best husband ever." I paused again. "Too perfect, and I don't deserve you," I wailed. I started to sob again. If Jacob looked scared before, now he looked like he had just walked out of the scariest movie alive.

It took Edward another twenty minutes to calm me down again. After apologizing for my outburst, we started to talk. Jacob told us about life in California. And Edward and I talked about work and life since he had moved away. Then he changed the subject to the baby.

"So, do you guys know what you're having?" He asked.

"Yes, we are having a girl" Edward answered.

"Got a name yet?"

I answered this time. "Yeah, Allison Rose. After Edward's sisters."

"That's a beautiful name. Have you done the room yet?"

"Yes, it is so beautiful"

"Hey, I never saw it," Charlie threw in. Then I remembered, I hadn't shown him the room yet.

"Come on, we'll show you" Edward said.

They were both in awe of Allison's room as I had been. We talked for a little while longer before they left. Jacob was returning to school the next day. Besides my little episode, it had been a good day.

8 Months

**I know I said I wasn't going to do this, but it is necessary for the story.**

I was watching TV when the phone rang. It was my mother. I was home alone. Edward was at work. I, being 8 ½ months pregnant, couldn't work anymore.

"Bella, the most awful thing just happened!" She shrieked.

She told me that I pipe had burst in her wall. It had ruined half of the downstairs floor of her house. It would take three months to fix. I told her to come stay with us. We had two extra rooms that weren't being used. She and Phil could have the guest room. I was lonely here all by myself, and I knew Edward wouldn't mind.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. And I could help you with the baby when she comes"

That was another reason I wanted her here. I knew we would need help from someone who had done this before.

"That's perfect, Mom. Come on over"

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Time

Haha

**Haha! I finished in record time. :) **

9 Months

I stood up from the dinner table and started to clean up. Edward frowned

"Bella, love, let me do that,"

"I got it, Edward, just this one night please" I begged. I hated that everyone else did almost everything for me. I know I'm the size of a blimp, but I am still a person.

"Fine" He glared at me, then turned his head and reentered the conversation he was having with Phil.

I enjoyed having my mother and Phil here. It kept me from getting too lonely. Of course, Phil still had to go to work, so I didn't see him much. But my mother was always with me. She helped me cook and clean, and get ready for the baby. My due date was in a week and a half. Edward and I were growing more nervous as well as excited each day. Soon, we would have our daughter! After 9 months of waiting, we would have a child in the matter of a week and a half! This prospect frightened and exhilarated the both of us.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp squeezing in my stomach, but I ignored it. It was probably one of those fake contractions. Edward taught me how to tell the difference. Besides, it was probably caused by the baby's large amount of movement. I mean, this child would just not stay still. She would be squirming inside me almost every night. Sometimes, Edward humming to her would calm her down, but other times…

It's not that I didn't enjoy feeling Allison move; it was just such an intense feeling. But that thought brought me back to the pain in my stomach. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. After the pain went away, I continued to load the dishwasher. Ten minutes later, it was back again. I bit my lip harder and squeezed my eyes shut. Edward noticed.

"Bella," worry coloring his voice, "Seriously, let me do that. Come sit down"

I glared at him, but obeyed. The feeling was really bothering me.

"You okay, honey?" Phil asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Once again, the pain went away, but returned about nine minutes later. I decided I should go lay down. Maybe it would pass.

"Edward, I'm going to go lay down. I don't feel so good."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I started to lift myself up. "No, its o-"

My sentence was interrupted when I felt a liquid drip out from between my legs.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"My water just broke." I gasped.

Edward was quickly at my side. He gently pushed me back into the seat and grabbed my hand. He turned to Phil.

"Go get Renee, please. Then call the hospital and tell them we are on our way. The number is on the fridge" His voice sounded calm, but I could detect a hint of panic in it.

Phil darted up the stairs and returned with Renee about a minute later. She dashed to my side while Phil dialed the number for the hospital. I was then hit with another sharp pain. What I now realized was a contraction. I gasped in pain and Edward rubbed my back and held my hand.

"Can you get the baby bag, please? It is in our closet, by the door." Edward said to Renee. She ran upstairs and retrieved the bag.

"The hospital said they're ready for her" Phil said.

"Put that stuff in the car. We'll meet you in there" Edward said. Both Renee and Phil bolted to the garage after Edward threw them the keys.

"We're going to be parents tonight" I gasped to him. The smile on his face was huge.

"I know we need to get in the car now, Bella" He said. I considered that and then shook my head no. The pain was too great for me to be able to walk now.

"Yes you can, Bella. Lean on me," He helped me up and to the car, whispering soothing words in my ear while holding me up.

He got into the back seat with me. He helped me through each contraction. How wonderful could any one person get? I couldn't believe it.

The baby was coming. By tomorrow, my little girl would be in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10:Big Moment

The big moment has arrived

**The big moment has arrived. Sorry it took so long. This chapter picks up 4 hours after the last chapter left off.**

Never before in my life had I felt agony like this. This pain was beyond words. I had been here for four hours. Four hours that felt like an eternity.

My mother and Phil had gone back to the house to clean up (since we had to leave in the middle of a messy kitchen, and my beloved kitchen COULD NOT be messy) and to make sure we had everything ready for the baby, bottles, diapers, clothes, everything.

Edward hasn't left my side once. We had talked pretty much the whole time, in between my contractions anyway. I was useless when the contractions came. Edward just laid there and rubbed my back, whispering soothing words to me. The Lamaze classes we took helped a little. We were both so tired. Lucky Edward, he could sleep whenever he wanted. This agony wouldn't let me sleep.

Dr. Gerandy walked in then to check my progress. We repeated the routine we had been through in the last few hours numerous times. He would check the baby's heart rate and make sure he was okay, then check how dilated I was.

"Okay, Bella, it looks like you are at close to six centimeters now. You still have a few more hours to go. The baby will probably be born in the very early morning." He said in his calm doctor's voice.

I groaned in agony and exhaustion. It was only 11 at night. I wouldn't be able to survive to the very early morning if I couldn't sleep.

"Are you tired" Edward asked me, pain in his voice. I knew my suffering was causing him pain too. I barely had the energy to nod. Edward looked at the doctor, asking him with his eyes if there was anything he could do to help me.

"Well, I think we should give you an epidural so you can sleep. It will only work for a while, so we have to do it now before your cervix dilates anymore. Is that okay?" He asked. I nodded. Anything to take this pain away!

"I'll get the anesthesiologist" He walked out the door.

Another contraction hit full force. I moaned and Edward stroked my hair.

"You're okay, love, you're okay" He chanted to me, a mantra for each of my contractions.

He kissed my forehead and continued to whisper words of reassurance to me. He helped me breath like me had learned in class. I had no doubts. My husband was the best husband on the face of the earth.

"Okay, the worst part is over" He said, reading the machines I had no clue how to use. He was using his super-genius doctor skills, I guess. I felt the pain begin to lessen.

"Almost over, Bella, breathe" I obeyed him, his soothing words helping me.

"You did it. It's over." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. You are so amazing. I love you, so much" He told me.

"I couldn't do this without you."

"And in a few hours, we will have our daughter" A huge smile lit his face as he said that.

The doctor came in with the epidural needle. It was huge! I balked and Edward once again soothed me. He knew how I hated needles.

"Its okay, Bella."

The doctor made me sit up and lean into Edward. I felt the long needle go into my back, and it was excruciating. I let out a little sob into Edward's shoulder. But the pain was over as soon as it had come. I laid back down.

In a matter of minutes, the pain of labor slowly faded. I smiled. Edward laughed at me.

"Sleep now, love" I could tell as soon as I fell asleep, he would to. He wasn't the only one who looked exhausted.

I sighed and relaxed with my eyes closed before the outside world faded away, as I dreamed of my beautiful Allison.

­­­­­­­

I awoke about three and a half hours later. Edward was sleeping peacefully in the little plastic chair he had placed near my hospital bed. I didn't want to disturb my sleeping angel. But I had to, because it was a contraction that woke me up.

He looked up at me drowsily and smiled his special crooked smile.

"I'll go find Dr. Gerandy and tell him you are awake"

He dashed out the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I started to picture what my daughter would look like. Hopefully, she would be beautiful like Edward, without any interference from plain old me.

"Hello, welcome back, sleepyhead" The doctor walked in, Edward on his heels.

He checked me once again.

"Wow, Bella, you are at nine centimeters. We should be ready in about half an hour" He smiled at me and left.

My next contraction came more quickly that I thought it would and I quickly grabbed Edward's hand. I always worried I was hurting him, but not until the contraction was over.

The next thirty minutes practically flew by. Dr. Gerandy came back. I was pretty sure now was the time. I felt the overwhelming need to push. The contractions were coming quicker and sharper now.

"Kay, Bella, you are at ten centimeters and ready to push,"

The nurses came in and wheeled the little basinet for when Allison was born. I was so nervous I could barely stand it. Edward's expression was practically an exact copy of my own, though his face wasn't damp with sweat.

"Okay, Bella, I need you to give me a big, strong push when the next contraction comes, alright"

When the next contraction hit, I pushed with all my strength. The pain from earlier was nothing compared to the pain I felt now. One of Edward's hands was in mine, while the other rubbed my hair. His lips were at my ear, counting backwards from ten. I moaned in agony.

Three pushes later the doctor told me to stop. I laid my head against the pillow and breathed heavily.

"The head is out. Edward, would you like to see?" He peeked his head over the curtain separating my legs from my body. His eyes widened at the sight and turned back to me, his eyes sparkling with love.

"She's got a lot of hair," he said, a huge grin on his face. I laughed at that, an exhausted, breathless laugh.

"Bella, start pushing again. You're almost done."

I did as he said. I screamed in agony. I had never felt so much pain before. I could barely hear Edward calming me, telling me how much he loved me. I barely heard the doctor telling me one more push. I only heard one thing after that.

My daughter's cry.

They placed her on my chest as she cried. Edward's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I started to sob, seeing her little body on my chest.

"Oh, she's so beautiful" I sobbed.

"So perfect" Edward said. His voice was barely a whisper. I saw a few tears run down my cheeks. He touched he perfect cheek with his finger.

Allison was a beautiful baby. Her hair was bronze like Edward's. She also had his cheekbones. But she very specifically had my nose and lips. I regretted wishing she would be beautiful like Edward. My features didn't lessen her; they made her more beautiful.

Edward got to cut the cord. The nurses took her from me to measure her and make sure she was alright. I sobbed tears of joy into Edward's shoulder. He smiled and kissed me quickly.

"I love you" I sobbed

"I love you, too, Bella"

They brought her back to me wrapped in a little pink blanket and pink cap. She opened her eyes then. They were an exact copy of my chocolate-brown eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Our daughter" I smiled up at Edward. He smiled back at me and stroked the baby's cheek.

"Our Allison Rose" he said.

**Okay. Did you love it? Hate it? Please review. The next chapter will probably be in Edward's POV. Review and I will update quicker. :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Home

Sorry it took so long

**Sorry it took so long. I was trying to figure out all I would put in this chapter, since Edward's POV is harder than Bella's. **

EPOV

Today was the day we got to go home. It had been three days since Allison's birth. Every time I even thought her name, my heart would skip a beat. I didn't think I could love anything more than I loved Bella. My love for her didn't decrease either; I have it increased with the birth of our daughter. Allison held another large piece of my heart. I didn't love one more than the other, but my heart was filled with so much love it felt like I would explode.

None of our family had seen the baby yet except for Bella's mother and Phil. All of my family had gone on a short vacation, just a week. Bella and I couldn't go because her due date was so close and good thing we didn't. They are supposed to be back sometime tonight. It took me about thirty minutes to convince them not to come back and enjoy their vacation. Charlie was stopping by today, he would meet us at the house.

I was walking back to Bella's room after making sure Allison's seat was in. I opened the door and saw my angel holding my other angel. I was frozen in place, taking in their beauty. How could I have deserved such miracles?

Bella turned her head and smiled her glorious smile. She gestured for me to come to her and then returned her gaze to our daughter. She handed her to me and once again my heart skipped as I got lost in her depthless brown eyes, an exact copy of her mother's. I touched her face and stroked her hair, the same bronze as mine.

"Go get dressed so we can take this little one home"

Bella walked away, almost skipped. She looked adorable with her baby fat; I almost didn't want it gone. I rocked my daughter and hummed the lullaby I wrote for her. She gazed back at me as I sang to her. Bella returned then and tears started to form in her eyes. I walked over to her and kissed the tears away. I gave her Allison and went to sign us out and get a wheelchair. That only took a few minutes and I brought Bella her wheelchair. She sat down without hesitation and I wheeled her to the car. I took the baby and strapped her in the car seat, kissed her forehead, then helped Bella in the car in the seat next to Allison's car seat.

As I drove back to our house, I couldn't help to peek at Bella in the rearview mirror. Her face just had a glow of happiness as she stared at Allison. My heart warmed at the image. We both made no sound, just listened to Allison's little baby noises.

We pulled into the driveway and Renee was already standing on the porch waiting for us. Phil was grocery shopping for us. Bella's mother ran up to the car before I had even stopped it. She pulled the door open after I stopped.

"Where's my granddaughter?"

I smiled at that. Allison was bringing happiness to everybody. I grinned at her as Bella got out of the car and I pulled out the car seat. Bella and Renee hugged for a brief moment before she ran to see the baby. Renee squealed with delight; a noise I hadn't heard her make since our wedding day.

I took Allison out of the car seat and placed him in the little bassinet in the living room. Renee leaned down and kissed her little forehead. It amazed both Bella and I how Allison hardly ever cried, only when she was hungry or needed to be changed.

"Let's show Allison the house." Bella suggested.

"Okay" I smiled my crooked grin at her and she picked Allison up. Allison made the cutest little noise at being held by her mother, it was a little squeak of delight. Bella's eyes and mine widened at the noise.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist while we showed our daughter her home. We took turns explaining each room. Even though we knew she didn't understand anything we said, it was nice to just talk to her and show her her home. We finally brought her to the nursery, her room.

"Allison Rose, this is your room" Bella said.

Bella walked her around the room and then sat in the rocking chair. I stood behind her and gazed at my daughter, who looked like she was about to fall asleep. After about five minutes, no sound existed but the quiet breathing of my child, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

Our perfect moment was interrupted by the doorbell. Before checking to make sure the noise didn't wake Allison, we walked downstairs to see who it was. Renee had beaten us to it. She gave Charlie a brief hug and asked how he was. He responded that he was great. Renee asked how Elisa was. Elisa was Charlie's new girlfriend. I knew the knowledge that Charlie had a serious girlfriend made Bella very happy. He had been alone too long.

"Where is she?" Charlie looked at Bella and I, nothing but excitement lacing his town. Bella gestured for him to follow. We walked into the living room where Allison was sleeping in her bassinet. Charlie walked over and his eyes widened.

"My granddaughter" He whispered as he picked her up. Allison didn't wake up as Charlie held her.

"It seems like just yesterday I held Bella when she was born and now she's a parent" He smiled and Renee touched his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

Charlie stayed for dinner. My parents were going to be here soon. Alice, Japer, Emmett, and Rosalie were coming tomorrow. Charlie said goodbye to us after holding Allison one more time. Allison had woken up shortly after he left and started to cry. I held her while Bella made a bottle.

The doorbell rang. Renee walked away to answer it and returned with my parents.

"Ahh let me see her!" Esme nearly ran at light speed to where I was feeding Allison. Carlisle was close behind her. Tears ran down her cheeks at the sight of her newest grandchild.

"She's beautiful, Edward."

"I know" I replied to my mother.

After the both of them had held Allison and talked to us, they left to return to their house.

I picked Allison up and took her to the nursery. I laid her down in her crib after changing her diaper. Bella kissed her goodnight as I did the same.

We walked out of the room and turned the lights off. Bella and I walked to our room, hand in hand; enjoying this perfection we were given.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me if I did a good job with EPOV. The next chapter will be nighttime and when Allison meets Edward's siblings.**


	12. Chapter 12: Family Meetings

Sorry, time flies

**Sorry, time flies. To all the people that didn't know, this Thursday on Entertainment Tonight, the new theatrical trailer will premiere! It will come on the movie website at exactly 8 o' clock. I don't know about you but I'm really excited.**

BPOV:

I laid in my husband's arms, content with everything in my life. I was barely conscious. I had no idea what time it was. The emotional and physical stress of the last few days must be getting to me. It felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes.

My eyes jerked open as I heard a cry coming from next to me. I looked at the baby monitor and walked wearily to Allison's nursery. It was killing me to hear her cry and I had no idea what to do. I rocked her while I made a bottle. I fed it to her and burped her, and then she started crying again! She just wouldn't stop screaming!

Edward stepped into the kitchen. He looked at us with sleep in his eyes.

"Edward, she won't stop crying! I don't know what to do" I told him, tears streaming down my face.

"Give her to me, love. You should rest"

"No, I'm staying here with you"

He rocked her for a whole ten minutes before she finally started to be quiet. We brought her back up and put her in the crib, which caused her to start crying again. I picked her up and danced around the room with her, while Edward followed me, humming Allison's lullaby. After half an hour, she fell asleep in my arms. I waited another minute before putting her back in the crib.

Edward and I walked groggily back to our room and practically collapsed back on the bed. I took a quick peak at the clock. It was 2:00 AM! The numbers on the clock were all I saw. Then everything went black from exhaustion.

4:00 AM

The baby was crying again. What a wonderful two hours of sleep that was! I started to get up. Renee peeked her head in the door, Allison in her arms.

"It's okay, honey, go back to sleep. I've got her."

"Thanks, Mom" I barely made it back to the bed.

7:30

I woke up on my own this time. The bed felt surprisingly empty. I turned my head, and Edward was gone. I knew where he would be.

The door to the nursery was open. I looked in and Edward was staring down into the crib. I couldn't interrupt such a perfect moment. I stared at him. My soul mate. My everything, who was gazing at the small person we created out of unconditional love for each other.

As if sensing me there, his glorious emerald eyes met mine. I walked over to him and he put his arms around my shoulders. We stared at our sleeping angel for an immeasurable amount of time.

"What did I do to deserve this," Edward broke the silence, "an amazing, beautiful wife, who just gave me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for."

I hugged him around the waist.

"I agree, I have the world's sexiest husband and a beautiful little girl. Could my life get any more perfect?"

He laughed quietly and kissed my head. We walked downstairs to find Phil and Renee making breakfast.

"You two look exhausted"

"We are exhausted" I said. She smiled at that.

We ate breakfast until Allison started to cry. I ran upstairs to get her and brought her back down. Edward made her a bottle. I fed and burped her and she stayed silent.

"Guys, it's nine o' clock and Edward's family is coming at 12. I suggest you shower" Renee told us.

"You go first, Bella," Edward said smiling at Allison while tickling her stomach.

"Okay"

My shower was quick; I was anxious to get back to my daughter. I got dressed quickly after wringing out my hair. I wasn't going to dry it, what was the point? I walked/jogged back downstairs. It was odd that ever since I got pregnant, I had barely tripped. I heard the beautiful sound of Edward's grand piano. I walked to it and Allison was sitting in the car seat, which was on the piano bench. Edward played music for her. And then I heard the most wonderful sound. Allison's tiny little baby laugh. Edward's eyes widened and I gasped.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. He nodded and kissed her little forehead. He started playing again, and Allison made cute, little baby noises the whole time.

"Come on, Daddy, you have to take a shower before everyone gets here. And shave to, you look like a bum" I said with a laugh. He glared at me, and then left the room.

I took Allison out of the car seat and held her. I had to change her diaper shortly after, but returned downstairs. I laid her on the couch, my hands hovering over her so she wouldn't roll off.

The doorbell rang. I picked Allison up quickly and put her in the bassinet. I didn't want her on the couch without my supervision. I walked to the front door and an excited Alice was practically jumping up and down. She had about ten big shopping bags in her hand. For someone so small, she could sure carry a lot of bags. She dropped them near the front door and hugged me.

"Where is she?" She asked. Jasper came in after her and gave me a quick hug. It surprised me that he was carrying five more bags.

"Follow me" I said with a big grin on my face. Edward walked down the stairs, his hair wet from showering.

They followed me into the living room where Alice moved at lightning speed to the bassinet. She smiled and "aww'd" at Allison before picking her up slowly. She sat on the couch.

"Hi, Allison. I'm your Aunt Alice. We are going to shop together and do makeovers,"

"Alice, she's only like five days old. Slow down," Jasper said.

"I can't Jazz, look at her. She's so adorable." Alice blew raspberries on Allison's stomach. More cute little baby noises, from both Alice and Allison.

"Jasper, we need to have a baby." Alice whined. Jasper's eyes widened and Edward laughed at him.

"Let's wait a little longer, Alice" He said, fear lacing his tone.

"But I want a baby now!"

Jasper looked at Edward frantically.

"It's so worth it, man," Edward told Jasper.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Steven arrived about fifteen minutes later. Of course, Rosalie brought gifts for Allison. The cute baby stuff was repeated. It was adorable to watch little Steven stare at Allison in amazement, touching her every few minutes. Rosalie had told me what her first months were like. The stories terrified me and excited me.

Everybody left at about six. Edward, Renee, Phil, and I ate and talked. Edward fed Allison. We played with her a little more. We all pitched in on loading her closet full of new clothes. We said our goodnights and went to bed. I knew it would be a repeat of last night, but it was so worth it.

**Okay. I have a problem. I don't have any idea what to do after this point. If you guys review and send me a good idea, I can write more. Otherwise, I will probably write an epilogue, which will probably be Allison's first or second birthday. Thanks to everyone for reading this story.**


	13. Chapter 13: Home Movies

Okay, thank you for all the wonderful ideas you sent me

**Okay, thank you for all the wonderful ideas you sent me. I loved them all and finally decided on this…**

Chapter 13

BPOV

"Mommy, I no wanna sleep." My daughter said to me. Her brown eyes wide and her perfect lips sticking out in a pout. I almost gave in and let her stay awake, almost.

"Nope, you have to. You have a big day tomorrow. You can't be sleepy at your birthday party. You don't turn two every day."

She groaned and Edward laughed from behind me.

"Come on, Ally, the quicker you go to sleep the quicker you get presents." Edward said cheerfully. I had to roll my eyes. Edward spoiled Allison rotten. Allison smiled at that. We both kissed her forehead and turned to leave the room.

"Wait" she said, her quick eyes flitted to the CD player and back.

"Pwease" Edward walked to her tiny kid's stereo and hit play. The soothing melody of Allison's lullaby drifted into the room.

"Okay, you got your music, now goodnight" Edward said.

"Night"

I turned the lights off and Edward took my hand as I slowly shut the door. We walked to our room and sat on the bed.

"Which one first?" I asked.

"How about, "Allison Eats Food" he said with a smile.

"Sure, I love that one" Edward slid the home movie into the DVD, walked back to the bed, and then I snuggled into him. The movie started.

_"Come on honey, eat it" Edward begged a six month old Allison. _**(A/N I don't know any dates of the first time babies does certain "first things, so bear with me)**

_Allison just stared at him. We had been trying to get her to eat solid baby food for a few days. Today, we were trying sweet potatoes._

_"Do that airplane thing. Maybe that will work" Edward obeyed, but Allison merely followed the moving spoon and returned her gaze to Edward._

_I spoke up then. "Eat it, Allison, its good. Look, Daddy will eat some" Edward's eyes widened and he stared at me. _

_"Come on, you love sweet potatoes" He glared at me, and then looked at Allison. Her eyes were curious._

_"Look, Ally" Edward airplaned the spoon into his mouth. His face was hilarious. His beautiful face scrunched up and he looked like he was trying to find somewhere to spit it out. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips._

_"Smile, Daddy. The baby is watching" I laughed. He gave me a death look and then looked at Allison, and smiled. _

_"I'll get you for that Bella" He growled. But the smile stayed on his face for Allison's sake. _

_"Don't you remember from my baby shower how bad that stuff is? Oh well, try it again"_

_Edward did the airplane thing again. Allison opened her mouth. Edward popped the spoon in. Allison looked at Edward as she ate. When we saw her swallow, we clapped for her. She laughed her little tinkling laugh. _

_She opened her mouth for another spoonful._

Edward and I smiled at that memory. He still hadn't forgiven me for making him eat baby food.

"What next?" He asked

"How about when Allison walked for the first time"

"I was thinking the same thing."

_I leaned down and opened my arms wide for my Allison to walk into them. She was about nine months old now. _

_"Come here sweetie. Come to mommy" Allison tried to get up, but toppled over. She pouted then tried again. She was such a determined little thing._

_She was on her feet and started walking to me. I was only about a yard away, so she didn't have to travel far. Edward cheered her on while holding the camera._

_She wobbled slightly then paused and started walking again. She got closer and closer, and then fell into my open arms. I hugged her and kissed the top of her forehead._

_"Good job, Ally" Edward said. Then the screen went black._

"And now, we can't stop her from moving" Edward said with a big smile on his face.

I laughed. Allison would never stop moving, even when she was a baby. She would always be wiggling. Now, Allison would always be wiggling and dancing around the house. My little tornado. I had quit my job so I could take care of her. My thoughts were interrupted by a small movement on my abdomen.

"Ooo, this one kicks harder than Allison," I told Edward.

Edward laughed and placed his hand on my five month pregnant stomach.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. If you can think of anything that you want to see from Allison's first two years I will find a way to incorporate that in the story. And yes, Bella is pregnant again. I also want to know if you think she should have a boy or another girl. Next chapter, Allison's birthday party.**


	14. Chapter 14:Birthday

Thank you for all the reviews

**Thank you for all the reviews. Every single person that reviewed said the same thing about what the sex of the baby should be. And if you want any memories of Allison's life so far, you have to tell me because I can't think of any.**

BPOV

"Now, pour the water into the bowl, baby," I said to Allison, who was standing on a chair next to me. She had practically begged me to let her help make her birthday cake. And how could I resist? It was her birthday after all.

"Daddy" Allison squealed as she jumped out of the chair and ran towards Edward. He picked her up and spun her around while she giggled happily. I smiled at the sight of the two people I couldn't live without. I got a small kick in the kidney to remind me that there were three people know.

Edward and I had found out we were having a boy. We had decided to name him Anthony Mason. Anthony was Edward's middle name. And we both just liked the name Mason.

Edward walked to my side and kissed me on the cheek. He had been gone all morning; picking up Allison's present. He set Allison back in the chair.

"Did you get it?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yup, just the one she wanted. It's in the garage." I nodded

"Daddy, I'm making cake"

"I see, honey"

Allison and I finished making the cake mix, and then started licking the bowl. Edward was in the other room putting up decorations. I took Allison upstairs so she could take a nap while we continued to set up for the party.

"Sleep well, Ally. Happy Birthday" I told her, kissing her forehead.

I came back downstairs to get everything ready. I started to count in my head how many we would be.

Emmett, Rosalie, and their two kids would be coming. Steven was almost three now. They had a four month old daughter named Lily. Alice and Jasper. Alice was four months pregnant. She would probably be giving birth about a month after me. She, of course, was having a girl. That child would need a separate room for all her clothes. And finally, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, his girlfriend, Renee, and Phil.

It was four o' clock. Everybody would be getting here in a few minutes. I made sure Allison was ready then brought her downstairs. I checked all the food and covered the cake, and then sat on the couch. Allison sat next to me and put her hands on my huge stomach.

"Baby" she said. Edward smiled at her cuteness.

"Yeah, Ally, that's your little brother in there" I told her.

"When is he gonna get out?" She asked.

"We are going to have to wait a few more months, honey"

"I want him to see him now" She said. I laughed. Patience was not something Allison possessed.

"We have to wait. He's not ready yet" I told her. She frowned.

"Fine" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Cheer up, Ally, it's your birthday. Smile" Edward said. She shook her head no.

"Fine" Edward started tickling her; causing her to erupt in giggles.

"There's that smile" He said, smiling at her.

Everybody arrived at about the same time. Alice and Jasper got here first.

"Auntie Alice is here" she said. Allison jumped of the couch and ran to her. She hugged Alice's legs. Alice was already so small; she usually didn't pick anything up while she was pregnant. Jasper ruffled her hair.

"Happy birthday, squirt" Only Jasper and Emmett could get away with calling her squirt.

Carlisle and Esme came in behind them.

"Where's my little two-year-old granddaughter?" Esme asked.

"Here" Allison said. Carlisle picked her up and Esme kissed her on the cheek.

Emmett and Rosalie arrived with Steven and Lily. Steven hugged Allison and she hugged him back. Steven and Allison were close, more like best friends than cousins.

"Baby!" Allison squeaked. She ran over to Lily. Ever since she was born, Allison had been fascinated with her. Emmett and Rosalie hugged her.

Renee, Phil, Charlie, and his girlfriend, Sue, walked in together. They each wished Allison a happy birthday. She had practically been squished with all of them hugging her at once.

Everyone had deposited their presents in the corner of the living room. Those took up about half of the room. Charlie and Renee had both gotten her numerous presents that were kept in the car until Allison opened them. Edward's and my present still waited in the garage. Nobody knew what it was.

It was a fun party. We played games with the kids. Allison had blown out all her candles at once. She was bouncing with excitement when it came time to open presents.

"Okay, Allison. Go pick a present and bring it back over here" Edward told her. She ran at super speed and picked up a group of about five boxed and put them on the floor.

"That one is from Jasper and I" Alice said excitedly. Allison opened all the boxed. Four of them held designer outfits. One held a Coach purse. Allison giggled excitedly.

"Wow," Edward said, "What do you say, Ally"

"Thank you, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper" She said.

Next she opened Rosalie and Emmett's gift. She had gotten some makeup specifically designed for young children. Plus, a huge children's cooking set from PlaySkool. I wasn't surprised she had gotten something with cooking. Allison loved cooking.

Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Phil all teamed up to get their presents from the car. They walked in and out carrying handfuls of stuffed animals. Every kind of stuffed animal you could think of: from bears to penguins, little animals and huge ones, of all colors. Allison jumped into the pile and hugged all the animals.

Edward had to pick Allison up so she could reach the top of Esme and Carlisle's present to unwrap it. It was the biggest of all the boxes she had received. It was a playground; complete with swings, a slide, and monkey bars. Allison clapped excitedly while all the guys talked about getting together to get it built.

Finally, it was time to give Allison her present. She had been begging for it for three months. We had always told her no, but we had been planning to get her one for her birthday.

I guided Allison to a good spot where she could see Edward come in with her present. I covered her eyes with my hands as I knelt down behind her, my pregnant stomach making that exceedingly difficult. Edward would have to help me get back up.

Edward opened the door and placed Allison's gift on the floor. I pulled my hands off her eyes and she gasped and started jumping up and down.

"A doggie!" She screamed. The little Yorkie ran toward her and she leaned down to start petting it. She leaned forward and the dog started licking her face. Edward helped me off the floor and we hugged Allison.

"Happy birthday, Allison. We love you."

She hugged us back, and then returned to playing with her dog. Steven walked over as they both played with the little thing.

"What are you going to name her, baby?" I asked her.

"Umm, Cookie" We all laughed at that.

"Why?" Edward laughed.

"Because I like cookies and I like her. So I want her to be Cookie" She looked at us like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We all started to laugh again. She was just too cute.

After a few more hours of talking with everybody, the party dissipated. We put Allison to bed and she quickly fell asleep to the sound of her lullaby. Cookie was lying in the doggie bed across the room. Edward had bought her trained, thank goodness.

We walked, hand in hand, back downstairs to clean up. We would bring all of Allison's toys to the playroom tomorrow morning.

"I can't believe she's two years old already." I said sadly. Edward wrapped his arms around me and guided me to the couch. I could feel the tears sliding down my face.

"I know, Bella, believe me, I know. It seems like just yesterday she could fit in my hands." He said as I leaned into his shoulder.

"She'll be all grown up soon. In college. Her own house. Married." Edward flinched at that last one.

"I know. But she will always be our little girl. And soon, we will have another little one to look after" He said, placing his hand on my stomach. Little Anthony kicked, almost in agreement.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too, Edward. So much"

**What did you think? To answer, press that magical button at the bottom of your screen. :) I will try to update soon. The next chapter will probably be Anthony's birth, unless you can think of something for me to do in-between now and his birth. I won't know unless you review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Completed

I don't know what I'm going to do after this with this story

**I don't know what I'm going to do after this with this story. I might dive a little bit into the kids futures, but I don't know what to do. Review with ideas if you want me to keep going.**

BPOV

I sat on the couch, rubbing my hugely pregnant stomach. Since I was in my ninth month, I was not supposed to be walking around. Little Anthony was due anytime now. Maybe he would be totally unexpected, like Allison.

On the floor in front of me, Edward sat playing with Allison and Cookie. Edward would throw a ball at the wall and Cookie would chase after it, causing Allison to erupt in laughter. I would usually play with them but if I sat on the floor I would never get up. Every single night after dinner since Allison was 8 months old; we would sit with Allison on the floor and play with her until it was time for her to go to bed. I wished I could still play with them.

Allison smiled at Cookie and started crawling on all fours after her. I beamed at the memory it brought back.

_I was getting dressed to go out. Edward, Allison, and I were all going to dinner with the rest of the Cullen family. Edward was dressed already and I was just finishing my hair. A 6-month-old Allison laid face down on her stomach on our bed. Edward was making faces at her. She made little baby noises and grabbed his nose. Edward smiled at her._

_He stood up and walked away from her to put his watch on. He loved that watch. I had gotten it for him for our first anniversary. He hummed to himself and fastened the watch onto his wrist. Edward turned around and gasped. _

_"What's wrong" I ran into the room, nervously. Edward pointed to the bed. _

_Allison was on all fours, crawling on the bed in the direction where Edward was. He ran and scooped her up and started to kiss her face. I ran to them._

_"My baby's crawling. Oh, Edward, now we need to baby-proof everything. I am so excited. Put her back on the bed and let her do it again" I told him, practically bouncing up and down with joy. His piercing green eyes sparkled with delight. _

_Edward placed Allison on the bed, and once again she started crawling toward us._

I was brought out of the memory by a tight squeezing in my abdomen. I tried not to moan so Edward wouldn't notice. I looked at him to be sure he couldn't see and then looked at my watch. When the contraction ended I counted how much time until another one would come, _if another one would come. _

Seven and a half minutes. The squeezing returned, this time I couldn't stop the moan of agony. Edward's head quickly turned in my direction.

"Are you having a contraction?" He asked in alarm. I had my eyes squeezed shut and nodded quickly. I leaned into his side for support. Allison was pouting because Edward stopped playing with her.

"How far apart are they?" He asked me. I told him of the previous one and how much time in between.

"I'll call the doctor. Stay here and relax." He kissed my forehead before heading to the kitchen to call the hospital. I rubbed circles into my stomach.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Allison asked. She was sitting on the couch next to me, fear in her eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie, Mommy's fine." I tried to reassure her.

"Is baby hurting you?"

"A little bit, Ally. I think he is trying to tell me he is ready to come out" I could barely hide the agony in my voice. But Allison couldn't see me in pain; it would scare her.

"Is he coming now?" Her voice was full of excitement as she touched my stomach.

"I think so." I decided to be honest.

"Yay!" She vaulted off the couch and started jumping up and down. Edward walked back in the room.

"Daddy, Daddy," Allison said as she continued to bounce, "Baby's coming"

"I know, Ally" he said, "I need you to help me now. Go upstairs and pick out two outfits and a pair of pajamas, okay. I'll be up in a minute to help you. You get to spend the night at Aunt Alice's house."

She obeyed him and ran up the stairs to get her stuff. Edward sat next to me and held me while I breathed in and out. This wasn't as bad as the first time as far as nerves, but the pain was just as bad.

"I called the hospital and they said to get there as soon as we can. This one will probably be quicker than Allison's. I called Alice and she will stay with her until I come and get her. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Let's do this"

Edward ran upstairs and returned with two bags and a pillow in one hand, Allison's hand in the other. He went outside and put Allison and the bags in the car, then ran back in for me.

He slowly helped me up and I gasped in pain. "You're okay, you're okay" He whispered to me as we walked to the car. We sped off to Alice's house. Her house was only about ten minutes away; with Edward's speed we made in there in five.

She was waiting outside and immediately took Allison. We kissed Allison goodbye, Alice wished us good luck, and we were off.

When we arrived at the hospital, I quickly changed into my gown and laid in the bed. Dr. Gerandy walked in.

"Welcome back, Bella. I just need to check you. Okay good, you are already at six centimeters. This one should be much quicker than your first." He smiled and left. Edward called everybody, informing them I was finally in labor.

The doctor was right. This delivery felt so much different that Allison's. My water broke about ten minutes after the doctor left. The contractions came quicker and much closer together. Edward's phone rang about an hour and a half after we had arrived at the hospital.

"Oh, I totally forgot it. Let me talk to her" He informed me that he had forgotten to put Allison's CD in her bag. She had never slept a night without it being played.

"Hi honey" He frowned. "I know I forgot it. We can't come home now. I miss you, too, Ally. Do you want to talk to Mommy?" He handed the phone to me.

"Hi, Allison"

"Hi, Mommy" I could hear the sadness in her voice. It broke my heart. We had never spent a whole night without Allison before. We had only been gone a short time but I missed her terribly.

I talked to her for a few minutes, making her promise she would behave for Alice, before I had to hand the phone to Edward when another contraction hit. He told her he had to go and we would pick her up tomorrow.

Another 45 minutes passed. Dr. Gerandy told me I was at ten centimeters. It was time to finally see my little boy.

"Okay, Bella, big push, big one" I pushed with all the energy I had left. Edward stroked my hair and counted to ten.

I pushed three more times. The doctor said one more and he would be out.

"Come on, love, one more push. Then we will have our little boy. I love you" Edward whispered into my ear. I screamed, this pain was too much. I opened my eyes when a cry pierced the silence.

They placed Anthony on my stomach. I started to sob when I saw him. He looked exactly like Edward, except for the small amount of dark brown hair on his head.

They took him from me then. They measured him and made sure he was healthy. When they put him back in my arms, I felt complete.

My family was whole.

­­­­­­­

Alice was bringing Allison to the hospital. Alice opened the door and Allison immediately ran to Edward. He picked her up and kissed her head.

"Where is my brother?" She was bouncing in Edward's arms. He turned and set her on the bed.

She looked at Anthony and her eyes widened in amazement.

"He's so teeny. He could fit in my doll's clothes"

"You can't put him in doll clothes. He's a boy."

She kissed Anthony on the forehead.

"I love you" She said. Tears came to my eyes and Edward rubbed Allison's head.

"He's beautiful you guys. He looks just like Edward. What color are his eyes?" Alice asked, rubbing her pregnant stomach. I couldn't wait until I got to see her little girl.

"Green, just like Edward's" I told her.

"Congrats, I'll come pick up Allison later. Bye" She left.

I looked at my husband, and then fixed my gaze on the two most wonderful gifts he has ever given me. We had created this family out of love for each other. I looked into Edward's eyes again and I could tell he was thinking the same thing about me.

Life couldn't get anymore perfect. I had my family and that's all I needed.

**Like it? Hate it? Review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Lucky

I really wanted a chapter from Edward's POV, so here is just a cute little pointless chapter

**I really wanted a chapter from Edward's POV, so here is just a cute little pointless chapter. Sadly, the next one will probably be the last.**

EPOV

"Allison, come here. Your mom needs to put your dress on." I said.

Allison skipped into our bedroom with a huge smile on her face. She was just like Alice, who loved clothes and parties. Today, we would get both.

Bella brushed through her long bronze hair quickly and fixed it perfectly for the wedding. She got out Allison's royal blue dress and carefully placed it over her head, careful of her newest hair style.

"Allison, do not get this dress dirty. Edward, can you go get the baby. I still have to get dressed."

"Sure, be right back. Ally, come with me so Mommy can get dressed."

Allison walked in front of me while we walked down the hall to Anthony's room. I opened the door and she darted to the crib.

"Tony" She said. She never called him Anthony. I don't think she knew how to say it.

I walked to the crib and gazed at my now 6 month old son. His bright green eyes, so like mine, were searching. He was blowing bubbles and wiggling around.

"Hey buddy, we have to get ready to go to Grandpa's wedding today." I said as I picked him up.

"Allison, can you get the bottle from downstairs. It's on the table." She left the room and returned with the bottle. I was so proud of her. She loved helping us with Anthony. She even changed him last night.

As I fed Anthony, I once again started to think of how lucky I was. I had the two most beautiful children in the world, given to me by the most amazing wife anybody could ever have. Allison and Anthony were even mixtures of Bella and I. Allison had Bella's eyes; Anthony had mine. Anthony had Bella's hair while Allison had mine.

"Why can't Tony talk, Daddy?" Allison asked. She was peeking at Anthony from my arms.

"He doesn't know how, Ally"

"When is he gonna talk?"

I smiled. "When he wants to"

She pouted. Bella walked into the room then. She was so gorgeous. Her hair was curled and made into a delicate crown at the top of her head. Her gown was the same shade of blue as Allison's flower girl dress.

"Ready" We got up and piled into the car.

When we reached the church, we took our seats. Allison had gone off with the wedding party to get ready. She had gotten the whole flower girl thing perfectly at the rehearsal last night. I shuddered at the image that created. My baby girl walking down to aisle to get married herself one day.

My family took their seats around us. Alice held little Mary in her lap. Mary was so cute. She had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her face was identical to Alice, with Jasper's eyes and hair thrown in. Emmett had Lily in his lap and Steven was leaning against Rose contentedly. Carlisle sat staring at four of his five grandchildren. Renee quickly walked over to us and gave Anthony a kiss.

The music started, causing everybody to stop their silence and turn towards the door. Charlie stood at the end of the aisle, beaming. I was happy he had found Sue. Bella was right. He had been alone for too long.

The first to come down the aisle was Allison. She wore a brilliant smile as she skipped down the aisle tossing flowers onto the carpet. Tears came to Bella's eyes as she watched her. My smile grew wider when she looked at us. Bella picked up Anthony's hand and used it to wave at her.

The rest of the bridal party came down the aisle next consisting of Sue's daughter, Leah, and other friends of her I had met a few times. Esme glided down the aisle, looking radiant in her matron of honor dress. We all stood up at the sound of the bridal march.

Sue walked down the aisle, escorted by her son, Seth. She looked beautiful. The image brought back memories of my wedding day. How absolutely stunning my Bella looked. Words couldn't have described her beauty on that day. I peeked at her and realized she had tears in her eyes. I kissed each one away.

The wedding was short, but lovely all the same. We went to the reception afterwards, which was full of fun and dancing. I danced with Bella on all the slow songs, reveling in my love's warm touch. On a few songs, Allison danced on my feet, while Bella slowly spun with Anthony in her arms.

I was the luckiest man alive.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Review and you get Edward Cullen smothered in chocolate. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Happily Ever After

**Sorry it took so long. This is the final chapter of **_**A Little Miracle.**_** Sorry. But I need your help. I have two ideas for my next story. I will either do another ALL HUMAN story, which will kind of be a prequel for this (they meet and fall in love) or I will do one where Renee comes to visit Bella and Edward in Forks. I will do both, but which one first? You decide. I know present the last chapter. **

BPOV

"Edward, honey we need to go" I called for him. This day would be hard for me. But it would be ten times harder for me.

"Edward" I called as I walked into our bedroom.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring sadly at a picture. I sat next to him and saw that it was a picture of Allison the day she was born. I half-smiled half-sobbed as I looked at the picture. I stroked Edward's thinning hair. We had been married for over twenty-five years, but the site of him still leaves me breathless.

"How did time go by so quickly?" He asked.

"I don't know. It feels like just yesterday she was a baby. And now we are going to her wedding."

He nodded. I knew we were thinking the same thing. We were both seeing Allison on her first day of school, losing her first tooth, her first Halloween and Christmas, her first ballet recital. We both saw her graduate high school and start college. We saw her meet the man of her dreams and fall in love. She and Michael reminded me so much of Edward when we were young and in love.

"Come on, Allison will never forgive us if we're late. Who's going to walk her down the aisle?" I sweetly kissed him on the cheek and we walked hand in hand to the car.

We spent most of the ride talking about the best moments of our children's lives. We walked into the church and immediately started looking for Allison. When we got to the room, I could barely move. She looked absolutely stunning. Her bronze hair was curled and piled into an elegant bun on the top of her head. Her strapless dress hugged her curves and flowed elegantly to the ground. My daughter looked like a priceless piece of art.

"Oh baby" I ran and hugged her. She hugged me back. I started to cry and I didn't want her to start crying and ruin her makeup. I smiled to myself; this was exactly the way my mother was acting at my wedding.

"I love you, honey" I told her.

"I love you too, Mom" She told me in her trilling soprano voice. Allison looked over my shoulder.

"Daddy" She smiled. She glided over to him and hugged him tightly. He ribbed her back soothingly and kissed her on the top of her head, just like he did when she would have nightmares when she was little.

"I love you, Ally"

"Where's the bride?" A low voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, Tony" Allison was the only one that was still allowed to call Anthony Tony.

"What's the occasion?" He asked. Anthony was bitingly sarcastic, just like Edward and I. He was so handsome. He had handfuls of girls throwing themselves on him, with his curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes. His strong body was accentuated underneath his tuxedo.

"Haha, very funny." They would bicker all the time, but I knew they loved each other more than anything.

"You look gorgeous, Allison" He said, smiling a wide smile.

"Thanks, Anthony"

"Oh, Bella, do you have the box?" Edward asked me.

I nodded and pulled the big velvet box out of my purse. I opened it for her and her eyes widened at the site of the sapphire encrusted combs in the box. She was on the verge of tears.

"I wore these on my wedding day. They could be your something old. I want you to have them now." I gently slipped them underneath her veil; exactly the way I had worn them.

"Thank you so much" She cried as she hugged us both. We hugged her back tightly.

"I have a pair of blue gym socks in my car. That could be your something blue." Anthony said with a sarcastic smile. Allison laughed and playfully swatted him on the shoulder. Then Allison's maid of honor came in and told Allison it was time. She took a deep breath and looked back at us.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." She said. I hugged and kissed her one last time and Anthony took me to my seat.

"You okay, Mom?" He asked me once we had sat down.

"You both are all grown up now. You don't even need your mother anymore."

"Don't say that. We will always need you. You are our favorite mom"

I laughed. He hugged me around the shoulders. I looked around to say hi to everyone. I saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Renee, Phil, Carlisle, and Esme. Steven was here with his wife and Lily was talking to Mary. Jason, Alice and Jasper's youngest son, started talking to Anthony about some football game that was on last night. I wished Charlie could be here. He died seven years ago of a heart attack, Sue followed to years later with cancer.

The music began to play and one of Michael's nieces started flowing flowers on the aisle. I remember when little Allison did that at Charlie's wedding. The wedding party came and went. When Wagner's March played, we all stood up and turned towards the door.

Allison was clinging to Edward's arm, looking around at everybody. Here eyes landed on Michael. Her eyes widened at the site of him. I looked to see the expression on his face was the same Edward wore when he saw me coming down the aisle. I couldn't stop the tears that overflowed.

Edward, very traditionally, placed Allison's hand into Michael's.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Edward gave a little smile. "Her mother and I do."

The ceremony was beautiful. Both Michael's and Allison's eyes were filled with nothing but love.

The reception was fun. I cried again during the bride and groom's first dance and during the father/daughter dance.

Edward and I were dancing together, looking into each other's eyes.

"What a wonderful life we've had" He said to me.

"Thank you, to my perfect husband for giving it to me."

"Thank you, my beautiful wife, for sharing it with me."

And he leaned his head down to kiss me.

**Well, what did you think? REVIEW!!!! Don't forget to tell me if you want the all human story or the Renee visiting story first. I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you to everyone who stuck with me this long.**


End file.
